1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of flavor enhancing seasonings (or materials) having a flavor enhancing effect by deodorizing a water extract of garlic treated by blanching.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The taste intensity imparting function of representative flavor intensifying substances, namely, sodium L-glutamate (MSG), sodium 5'-inosinate (IMP) and sodium 5-guanylate (GMP) is widely known, and a wide variety of seasonings obtained from such MSG, IMP and GMP appropriately combined with protein hydrolystates (HVP, HAP, yeast extract), amino acids, etc. according to the intended application have been used in increasing amounts for the purpose of enhancing organoleptic characteristics such as flavor intensification.
On the other hand, although these substances enjoy popularity and wide applications, there has still been a demand for extending the function to impart improved flavor enhancement, the so-called roundness of flavor, that is, an amplification of all aspects of the flavor including depth and duration, etc. in a fashion different from the effect achieved by a combination of saltiness, sweetness, acid taste etc. in order to further enhance a taste.
In the course of an intensive study for the purpose of further extending the function of the conventional seasonings and developing all-purpose seasonings having an enhanced flavor amplification function, in particular, in pursuit of the taste intensifying function inherent to various food materials, the present inventors have paid attention to the organoleptic characteristics possessed by garlic. Heretofore, garlic has been popular for its characteristic flavor, especially for its savory aroma generated when heated together with oil and has been widely employed as a spice. Although there has been a great deal of research regarding the functions of garlic, in particular, e.g. its odor components, antibacterial properties, physiological activity, sulfur-containing compounds, .gamma.-glutamylpeptides, etc., there is hardly any knowledge of the nature of the substances responsible for the characteristic taste of garlic, except the following several findings; Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7468/1977 describes that S-allylcysteine enhances the garlic or onion-like taste and Japanese Patent Publication No. 49708 discloses the crystals obtained by removing the soluble proteins from an alcohol extract of garlic, the enzymes of which have been deactivated, then inducing the precipitation thereof as a heavy metal salt and purifying the component in the filtrate have the taste and odor of garlic. However, with the former, although a garlic-like taste is manifested, the taste intensity is weak, while with the latter, both garlic taste and odor are present but it is impossible to obtain the effect of the taste alone and separate from the odor.
Known sulfur-containing amino acids, peptides and .gamma.-glutamylpeptides contained in garlic are cysteine, S-methylcysteine, methionine, S-methyl-L-cysteine sulfoxide, S-allylcysteine, S-ethyl-L-cysteine sulfoxide, methionine sulfoxide, S-propyl-L-cysteine sulfoxide, allicin, S-propenyl-L-cysteine sulfoxide, S-allylmercapto-L-cysteine, S-(2-carboxypropyl)cysteine, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-methyl-L-cysteine, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-allylcysteine, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-propylcysteine, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-allylcysteine, .gamma.-glutamylphenylalanine, glutathione, S-(2-carboxypropyl)glutathione, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-.beta.-carboxy-.beta.-methylethylcysteinylglycine etc., and it is known that diallyldisulfide, allicin as a hot taste substance, .gamma.-glutamyl-S-allylcysteine as an odor precursor, etc. are involved as the characteristic components for the odor of garlic. However, the relationship between these components and the taste intensity is unknown except for findings on the above-described S-allylcysteine. For example, as regards allicin which is contained in garlic in an amount of 0.8-0.9% and is considered as a representative component, no finding is present even on whether it actually has a taste intensifying function (in this connection, the present inventors have confirmed that allicin has a taste intensifying power and yet that allicin cannot be said to be the sole taste intensifying component).